


Salvage (Italian Translation)(Ferma)

by crieslikeafool



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst/Angst Aftercare, Gen, Hakoda just want to talk terms, Hakuddles, Hurt/Comfort, Italian translation, Ozai just wants a convenient barbarian to off his son in a politically expedient manner, Slowburn Adoption, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and also midly concern someone that someone is going to kill him in his sleep, dadkoda, let there be BONDING, like a really growly puppy-kitten with a history of abuse, they are having a MINOR DISAGREEMENT on fatherhood, which is not stopping him from actively aggravating the enermy crew, who is very angry about being kept away from Avatar-hunting
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crieslikeafool/pseuds/crieslikeafool
Summary: MetàPrimaStagione!Zuko è preso come riscatto dal Comandante Hakoda. Le repliche di Ozai alle richieste della Tribù dell'Acqua sono un A+ come genitore. Hakoda è...estremamente preoccupato, per il figlio non suo, e che potrebbe essere più al sicuro tra i nemici che col proprio padre.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Responsible Adult Role Model, Zuko & The Southern Water Tribe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Premessa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



Questa storia non è mia, bensì di muffinlance qua su ao3, che mi ha gentilmente dato il permesso di tradurla. 

Questa storia contiene anche spoiler della serie tv animata.

Visto che non so usare ao3, l'ho contattata su tumblr, dove ha lo stesso nick.

Qui la foto:

Potete trovare la traduzione anche sul mio account wattpad, crieslikeafool.


	2. Il Cadavere Contrario

"Corpo," aveva detto Tuluk, con la stessa scioltezza di un uomo che aveva spesso tutta la notte a imbastire attorno il margine di una tempesta, e non aveva molte emozioni in serbo per la sfortuna di qualche altro equipaggio. La mattina era sorta brillante e allegra e quasi senza vento, le nuvole che si dissolvevano dietro di loro.

Hakoda non era normalmente un uomo che ammirava la morte, ma si stava già sporgendo sulla ringhiera, lasciando che il sole si infiltrasse nei suoi vestiti bagnati. Quindi. Aveva aperto un occhio, e aveva guardato il corpo andare alla deriva.

Era..più piccolo di quanto sperasse di vedere. Non un bambino, ma neanche un uomo adulto. Le braccia buttate sopra qualche relitto. Pallido- pallido da Nazione del Fuoco o pallido da affogamento, non era ormai così importante. Aveva sentito uno degli altri mormorare una preghiera agli spiriti del mare.

Come se fosse contrario, il corpo decise in quel momento di socchiudere gli occhi. La cicatrice sul suo viso fece diventare il fissare annebbiato uno sguardo.

"Lanciategli una corda," Ordinò Hakoda. Perché improvvisamente importò molto, se quel ragazzino era della Nazione del Fuoco o semplicemente pallido per il freddo.  
  


%%%  
  


Zuko non sarebbe dovuto stare sul ponte durante una tempesta. Non con Pohuai Presastretta meno di un giorno dietro di loro e due ore di sonno sulle spalle e un elmetto fermamente messo sopra la testa in modo che Zio non potesse notare i lividi scuriti che aveva lasciato la freccia dei Yuyan. Ma nell'ultima tempesta in cui sono stati, in cui _l'Avatar_ , anche, è stato, e-

_(Pensi che saremmo potuti essere amici?)_

-La sua testa faceva male e l'aria fredda aiutava e se viaggiare durante le tempeste era la nuova strategia dell'Avatar, Zuko doveva saperlo.

Nessuno era particolarmente preoccupato quando l'onda colpì. Quella non era brutta quanto quella precedente, e anche se il principe era stupidamente in piedi nel bel mezzo del ponte- come fosse il suo stupido diritto da principe- tutti erano abituati ai riflessi di Zuko. Esattamente come Zuko. Ma si era quasi lussato la spalla la scorsa settimana per fermare la caduta dalla torre del timoniere Kyo, e aveva stressato i suoi muscoli semi guariti con tutto il suo fare lo Spirito Blu la scorsa notte, e quando la sua mano si era chiusa attorno alla ringhiera della nave lui...non riuscì a tenersi.

E poi era in mezzo alle onde della tempesta, con un'armatura di metallo.

Tutti erano molto più preoccupati a quel punto.  
  
  
  


%%%  
  
  
  


"Occhi dorati," riportò Tuluk, mentre batteva la mano contro la schiena del ragazzino.

Il ragazzo continuava a rimettere acqua salata sul loro ponte.

"Potrebbe venire da quella barca della colonia che abbiamo intravisto l'altro giorno," suggerì uno dell'equipaggio, con un alzata di spalle.

"Non è quello che indossano i soldati sotto l'armatura?" Disse un altro, indicando il coltello sulla sua cintura.

Quello era un dettaglio su cui anche gli occhi di Hakoda si erano fissati. Se un colono o un mezzosangue stava indossando vestiti del genere, aveva bisogno di una _spiegazione molto soddisfacente._

Il ragazzo si fermò per respirare. Tuluk gli diede un'altra pacca, e l'acqua continuò a uscire.  
  
  


%%%  
  


L'equipaggio lanciò una corda a Zuko anche prima che toccasse l'acqua. Non aiutò, quando non riuscì ad _arrivarci_. Nonostante quanto nuotasse, l'unica direzione in cui si dirigeva era _giù_.

Si aggrappò alle fibbie dell'armatura, era fatta per essere indossata con l'aiuto di altri ma se l'equipaggio gli aveva insegnato qualcosa era che se voleva fatte le cose doveva farsele _da solo_ , l'aveva fatto svariate volte, ma ogni secondo passato a lavorare sulla fibbia della spalla era un secondo in più che passava ad _affondare_ perché le sue dita non si muovevano più _velocemente_ -  
  


%%%  
  
  


"Un po' giovane per un soldato, non è così?"

"Dovresti sapere che i loro ragazzini non crescono come i nostri. Giuro, quella gente sembra avere vent'anni finché non ne ha settanta-"

Il giovane soldato non sembrava star seguendo la conversazione che si stava svolgendo sopra la sua testa. Per il momento, sembrava contento di piegarsi sopra le ginocchia, e boccheggiare i suoi primi respiri non otturati.

Stava tremando, ma non quanto avrebbe dovuto. Non era mai un buon segno, quando smettevano di tremare.  
  


%%%  
  
  


Zuko nuotò nella direzione opposta rispetto a dove la sua pettorina stava affondando...Ci provava. Pensava di starlo facendo. Poteva sentire le onde spingerlo, ma ogni direzione era grigia e più grigia e non sapeva quando a lungo potesse trattenere il fiato-

(Finché ne aveva bisogno, era solo aria, non è che sarebbe stato _debole_ per essa-)

Spaccò la superficie. Prese un profondo respiro, e venne schiaffeggiato da una secchiata di pioggia. Non poteva vedere la sua nave, dov'era la sua _nave_ -

"Zuko!" Zio stava urlando, Zio non dovrebbe _suonare_ in quel modo.

Zuko si girò. Il ponte era più lontano di prima, ma andava bene, ce l'avrebbe fatta-

Quello era, ovviamente, quando l'onda successiva si increspò sopra la sua testa.  
  


%%%  
  
  


Hakoda si abbassò. Prese il mento del giovane soldato con la mano, e fece in modo che il ragazzino guardasse in sù. Tuluk aveva detto che i suoi occhi erano dorati, ma quello era il modo in cui chiamavano tutti quelli col fuoco nel sangue, il giallo stagnante e gli arancioni bruciati, l'ambre scure. Hakoda non era preparato per _l'oro_. Esattamente come il metallo, anche più brillante di quello dei lupi-orso e anche più innaturale. Era uno sguardo da predatore, non uno umano.

"Sei della Nazione del Fuoco?" chiese. Anche se sembrava superfluo, guardando quegli occhi.

"Certo che lo sono," disse il ragazzino, come se avesse troppo orgoglio per la nazione di assassini per anche solo sognare di negarlo. Il che lo fece tossire di nuovo, prima che Hakoda gli potesse chiedere la prossima domanda. Anche se _Sei un soldato_ era pure un po' superfluo.  
  


%%%  
  
  


La nave era anche più lontana di prima quando Zuko trovò di nuovo la superficie. Lui non...era sicuro di potercela fare. Non con ancora il resto dell'armatura a spingerlo verso il basso, gli stivali e la protezione per i polsi a rendere ogni suo movimento lento e pesante, cercando di farlo affondare ad ogni vogata. E la corrente era contro di lui, trascinandolo indietro. Doveva sbarazzarsi del resto, o non sarebbe mai stato in grado di raggiungerli.

"Zuko!"

Riusciva a vedere Zio a malapena sul ponte, o i membri dell'equipaggio che stavano trattenendo l'anziano Generale. Bene; l'equipaggio farà meglio a tenerlo al sicuro. Zio aveva bisogno di- di smetterla con quelle mezze urla, di smetterla di comportarsi come se Zuko non fosse _proprio lì_ e come se non stesse per _tornare_ indietro.

(Era tornato da Pohuai Presastretta, non lascerà che degli _schizzi_ lo fermino.)

Prese un respiro. Si preparò, questa volta, per il peso che lo spingeva verso il basso mentre combatteva contro le cinghie di pelle zuppe.

Quando tornò in superficie di nuovo, non riusciva a vedere la _Wani_.

"Zio!"

Pioggia, tuoni, il rombo delle onde. I suoi urli. Niente Zio.  
  


%%%  
  
  


"Probabilmente non è un dominatore del fuoco, almeno," Scherzò Tuluk, perché era esattamente qualcosa su cui Tuluk _potesse_ scherzare, davanti ad un ragazzino con la faccia mezza bruciata.

"Si che lo sono," lo corresse bruscamente il soldato, la voce ruvida riusciva ad essere sia frastornata che offesa. Il che fu quando Hakoda iniziò a fare caso al livido scuro di una ferita recente come aveva fatto caso alla cicatrice. L'ipotermia anche non stava aiutando.

"Beh quello è stato..molto onesto," disse Tuluk, continuando a dare delle pacche al ragazzino.

Dietro di lui, un'altro membro dell'equipaggio fece un gesto per niente sottile: un'occhiata all'oceano, un tocco alla sua spada, un sopracciglio alzato verso verso Hakoda.  
  


%%%  
  
  


Zuko non sapeva dove avesse trovato quel pezzo di legno galleggiante, come non sapeva quanto il suo respiro di fuoco fosse resistito. Non abbastanza a lungo.

Si sentiva freddo- freddo come il suo tipo di fuoco, che pizzicava e bruciava, facendolo tremare così tanto che i suoi muscoli si agitavano convulsamente, facendogli _male_. Non stava più provando a nuotare, non stava provando ad arrivare in vetta delle onde per cercare di vedere la _Wani_. Stava solo tenendo duro.

Lui...non riusciva più a sentire di star tenendo. Le sue dita erano spesse e distanti e _strane_. Slegò la propria sciarpa, tenendola in bocca visto che riusciva ancora a percepire le cose tra i suoi denti, e si legò al pezzo di legno meglio che poté con la vista e non col tatto.

Almeno non aveva più freddo. Le onde stavano diminuendo, e l'oceano stava diventando più caldo.

(Il che non era come l'oceano funzionava, parte di lui lo sapeva.)

(Ma quanto poteva fargli bene pensarlo, quando rischiava di fargli tornare il freddo. Poteva solo..stare caldo. Per un poco. Riposarsi, tornare ad avere il suo fuoco, avrebbe capito cosa fare una volta che si sarebbe svegliato-)

Si svegliò di scatto all'alba. C'era una nave all'orizzonte. Non la _Wani_.

Quando aprì gli occhi di nuovo, era molto più vicina. Della gente lo stava fissando. Dovrebbe..dire qualcosa. Il sole era alto ma la sua fiamma interiore era comunque fuori gioco, e lui era _troppo caldo_ , e non sapeva dove Zio e il suo equipaggio fossero e forse queste persone avrebbero potuto aiutarlo-

Nessuno voleva mai aiutarlo, però.

Una corda finì in acqua vicino a lui, in una maniera estremamente contraddittoria. Lontana un braccio da lui. Una distanza impossibile da sorpassare.

Lui era _bravo_ con l'impossibile.

Zuko spalancò gli occhi. Armeggiato al nodo della sua sciarpa, finché non lo rilasciò dal pezzo di legno. Spinse via.

Affondò, ovviamente. Ma affondò verso la corda, di cui la fine anche stava affondando, e una volta che si era attaccato ad essa semplicemente non lasciò _andare_. Aveva molta pratica nel concentrarsi in una missione finché quasi non lo uccideva.

Non era così bravo a trattenere il fiato come lo era ora all'inizio di tutto questo. Ma non lasciò andare, e non morì prima che loro realizzassero che l'avrebbero dovuto tirare su, e poi era sopra un ponte di legno (non metallo) e qualcuno gli stava facendo lasciare la corda (non voleva era necessario che _non lasciasse andare_ quello era importante vero?) e qualcun altro lo stava colpendo sulla schiena abbastanza forte da scuotergli le costole, e causando anche che più o meno metà dell'oceano uscisse dai suoi polmoni.

%%%

Quella non era il tipo di barca che tratteneva i prigionieri per molto tempo. Un ragazzo così giovane era appena più che una nuova recluta- potrebbe non aver fatto così del male come altri nel suo paese, probabilmente non aveva avuto la possibilità di fare troppo del male in generale. Ma non avrebbe saputo niente di utile. Non si sarebbero messi a torturare un bambino per divertimento, ma non potevano neanche far dormire con loro un soldato dominatore del fuoco fino al prossimo porto.   
  


Spada, decise Hakoda, mentre incrociava lo sguardo con uno dei suoi compagni mentre toccava la propria. L'uomo annuì e iniziò a sfoderare la sua lama, silenzioso quanto potesse. Il ragazzino era scappato dall'oceano; sarebbe stato crudele rigettarcelo dentro.

 _Era_ giovane. Avrebbero fatto in fretta.  
  
  
  


%%%  
  
  
  


A Zuko non piaceva che quel tizio _continuasse a colpirlo_. Non gli piaceva che l'altro tizio gli aveva afferrato la faccia. Non gli piaceva che continuassero a parlare su di lui come se fosse un pesce appena pescato, e non una persona.

Non gli piaceva che fossero tutti vestiti di blu, e non di rosso.

Non gli piaceva essere inginocchiato mentre sentiva dell'acciaio venir sfoderato dietro di lui, silenzioso come le lame dello stesso Spirito Blu.

Lui lo _sapeva_ che non lo avrebbero aiutato, nessuno lo faceva mai, ma lui ci cascava sempre, ogni volta-  
  
  
  


%%%  
  
  
  


Il ragazzino scacciò la mano di Tuluk dalla sua schiena, e si sforzò per mettersi in piedi. L'altro membto dell'equipaggio manteneva la lama in posizione, aspettando per una morte pulita. Essa necessitava meno traballii. Hakoda avrebbe ordinato di tenere immobile il ragazzino se ne avesse avuto bisogno, ma chiaramente il soldato aveva qualcosa da dire, e non gli avrebbe fatto male concederglielo.

"Il mio nome è Principe Zuko. Figlio di Ursa e del Signore del Fuoco Ozai. Se avete intenzione di giustiziarmi, fatelo mentre sono in piedi, codardi."

...Non gli fece per niente male.  
  
  
  


%%%  
  
  
  


Anche L'uomo che aveva afferrato il mento di Zuko si alzò, e lo guardò con la stessa determinazione minuziosa di Azula, o Zhao, o Padre.

" _Fallo_ ," ringhiò Zuko, perché non si ricordava come avesse fatto a far funzionare abbastanza le sue gambe da farlo stare in piedi, e non era sicuro di quanto potesse continuare a starci.

"Tuluk, portalo dal curatore."

"Capo," disse l'uomo che aveva continuato a _colpire la schiena di Zuko_ , senza troppa inflessione.

"Penseremo a lui se vive," disse il Capo.

Zuko _potrebbe_ vivere, anche solo per ripicca. Era bravo in quello.

(E troppo bravo a far preoccupare Zio.)


	3. Il Prigioniero È Fatto In Primis Da Gomiti Affilati

Loro non avevano delle manette d'acciaio, o una cella. Niente camere in più da poter convertire in una cella di contenimento, niente medicine che possano interferire in modo sicuro con il dominio del fuoco- il Guaritore Kustaa era stato onesto fino al midollo: aveva qualcosa che avrebbe potuto funzionare su un dominatore della terra o dell'acqua, ma andavano ad inficiare sul _controllo_. L'ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno era un dominatore del fuoco con problemi di controllo.

Tutto quello che avevano era una corda infiammabile, e l'amaca che il secondo in comando aveva lasciato vuota nella cabina dell'equipaggio.

Hakoda chiuse gli occhi, pressando le dita sulle tempie, e cercò di non sperare nella morte di un ragazzino. Ma la vita nell'antartico ti cresceva alla funzionalità, e sarebbe stato _conveniente_ se il ragazzo non ce l'avesse fatta. Certamente più conveniente dell'alternativa.

Erano su una _barca di legno maledetti gli spiriti._

Scuttles gli annusò la mano. Hakoda grattò in modo assente il bordo del carapace del cucciolo di cane-isopode*, e aprì gli occhi su un altro problema, piuttosto correlato: la pergamena bianca sulla sua scrivania. Come _faceva_ un uomo ad iniziare a scrivere una lettera di riscatto al Signore del Fuoco?

Un'altro problema che non dovrebbe risolvere, se-

Se.

Qualcuno bussò alla sua porta. Tuluk entrò.

"Come sta il nostro passeggero?" Chiese Hakoda.

"E' simpatico come una vipera-tasso," rispose il terzo in comando di Hakoda che si comportava come il secondo. "Kustaa non è sicuro che ce la farà."

Il Principe del Fuoco era riuscito a restare in piedi, col collo rizzato dall'arroganza, finché non era arrivato sotto coperta. Era collassato appena gli occhi dell'equipaggio non erano più su di lui, e lo avevano dovuto trascinare per il resto della strada. L'orgoglio della Nazione del Fuoco al suo meglio.

Scuttles gli mordicchiò i pantaloni, sempre speranzoso di stare in braccio. Hakoda si scrollò di dosso le zampe toraciche del cane.

"E' sveglio?"

"Pensi che quello possa fermarlo?" Il mezzo sorriso di Tuluk non raggiungeva i suoi occhi, e mai l'aveva fatto. "Comandante. Non abbiamo nessun modo per trattenere un dominatore del fuoco. A meno che tu non lo ributti in mare di tanto in tanto, rendendo l'ipotermia una condizione permanente."

...Ci aveva pensato. C'erano voci che dicevano che la Nazione del Fuoco teneva lontano dall'acqua i dominatori dell'acqua, e i dominatori della terra sospesi su anelli di metallo sopra il mare; perché loro non potevano tenere lontano un dominatore del fuoco dal _calore_?

Non aveva bisogno di Kustaa per capire che il principe non sarebbe sopravvissuto a quel tipo di trattamento. Aveva visto il ragazzino inginocchiato sul suo ponte, troppo stanco per tremare.

"Ci lavoreremo su se sopravvive," ripeté. La frase era stampata sul fondo della sua testa, ora. "Se non sa comportarsi, sappiamo come maneggiare i dominatori del fuoco."

Tuluk fece un vago suono che sarebbe stato di disaccordo, con Bato. Il suo comportarsi da secondo fece cadere la discussione. "Perché non ti fai un turno con lui? Se Aake non ha, già, strangolato il ragazzino."

Aake non aveva, di fatto, strangolato il ragazzino. Ma sembrava molto vicino dal cambiare idea. I due erano incastrati in una cuccetta nella stanza del guaritore, sotto una pila di coperte spesse e pellicce. L'uomo occupava la maggior parte dello spazio; il dominatore del fuoco sembrava più piccolo in ogni possibile paragone. Più basso, magro, giovane; con gli occhi chiusi e quella cicatrice, sembrava quasi una delle vittime di quella guerra, piuttosto che uno dei suoi esecutori.

Aake aveva i sentori di un occhio nero che Hakoda non ricordava, e lo sguardo torvo di un uomo troppo messo al limite. "Non è troppo tardi per lanciarlo indietro, Comandante."

"Ma sembrate entrambi così comodi," ghignò Hakoda. Dall'altra parte della stanza- il che implicava una distanza maggiore a quella che in realtà era- Il guaritore Kustaa ridacchiò. "Tuluk dice che abbiamo pescato per sbaglio una piccola vipera-tasso."

"Tuluk ha truccato il cassetto così che non potesse prendere la cannuccia corta," grugnì Aake. "Provaci te a dormire accanto a questo coso."

"Quello era il piano," disse Hakoda.

Non poté non pensare che il sollievo di Aake era molto più drammatico di un ragazzino privo di sensi giustificato, Nazione del Fuoco o no. Il ragazzo fece una specie di mezza protesta, dimenandosi in modo assonnato quando Aake levò strati di coperte più velocemente che un uomo potesse. "Tutto tuo, Capo." ghignò.

"Ricorda," disse il guaritore Kustaa. "non muoverlo troppo, o lasciareche si sforzi i troppo _di nuovo_. L'ultima cosa che vogliamo è che il sangue freddo torni al suo cuore troppo velocemente."

"Ho già aiutato con l'ipotermia prima d'ora, Kustaa" gli ricordò Hakoda, levandosi gli stivali.

Aake stava ancora ghignando. Kustaa stava prestando attenzione a qualche intruglio che stava preparando nella teiera, in una maniera fin troppo consapevole. Hakoda lanciò uno sguardo ad entrambi prima di infilarsi nel groviglio di coperte.

Il letto era ancora caldo dal calore corporeo di Aake, ma il ragazzino era un _blocco di ghiaccio_ dannati gli spiriti. Gli avevano levato i vestiti- chestavano gocciolando raggruppati in un angolo. Se Hakoda non avesse sentito l'alzarsi e l'abbassarsi del petto del ragazzino, avrebbe potuto pensare di esser appiccicato ad un cadavere. Il soldato era affianco a lui; Hakoda gli avvolse un braccio attorno, e trattenne un brivido.

Aake stava _ancora_ ghignando. Ed era appoggiato all'uscio, come se stesse aspettando uno spettacolo.

Fu a quel punto che la progenie di Ozai lanciò una _gomitata nello stomaco_ ad Hakoda. Hakoda gli bloccò l'altro braccio prima che potesse colpire il suo viso.

"Non farlo muovere troppo," gli ricordò Kustaa. Un avvertimento, per quanto fosse un avviso medico.

"Troppo caldo," protestò il principe, e diede un calcio al ginocchio di Hakoda con accurata precisione.

Non aveva mai avuto bisogno di _bloccare_ una vittima di ipotermia prima di allora.

"Un po' più gentilmente, se puoi. Abbiamo appurato che abbracciarlo sia molto efficace."

"Abbracciarlo."

"E' terapeutico," disse Kustaa, con un tremito della bocca sotto la barba.

Aake stava ancora ghignando.

"Vai a lavoro," ordinò Hakoda. "A meno che tu non voglia fare di nuovo cambio?"

"Racconterò agli uomini la storia del tuo nobile sacrificio, Comandante," disse l'uomo, ritirandosi in modo spavaldo.

Il ragazzo si agitò debolmente, il suo battito irregolare sotto i palmi di Hakoda. I suoi occhi da predatore era di nuovo aperti, e mezzi concentrati; la sua faccia si accartocciò in uno sguardo torvo.

"Tu vuoi che io lo abbracci," ripeté Hakoda, lanciando un altro sguardo al guaritore della nave.

Kustaa stava versando qualcosa con l'odore sorprendentemente buono. "Visto che ci sei, fallo sedere."

%%%

Zuko era troppo caldo e le persone non smettevano di _toccarlo_ e non lo lasciavano uscire da sotto le coperte, e le coperte erano strane e pelose, e il letto era più comodo del suo solito futon (e più rialzato dal pavimento), e i muri erano fatti di legno il che era... un azzardo al fuoco, ecco che era, e sembrava che tutti quei dettagli dovessero andare insieme per fare qualcosa ma lui- lui non si sentiva molto bene, e Zio era là, quindi forse andava bene che lui lasciasse la sua testa girare per un po'.

"Dai, Principe Zuko. Tea."

"Non voglio altro del tuo stupido tea. Zio."

"Ma lo berrai comunque. Sei un nipote così _gentile_."

" _Va bene_ ," disse Zuko. Provò a prendere la tazza ma era così...pesante tra le sue mani, se Zio non lo stesse aiutando non sarebbe mai riuscito a portarla alle labbra. Gli bruciò la gola mentre scendeva, era troppo _caldo_ , ma Zio gli fece prendere un'altro sorso ancora prima che potesse respirare.

"Pensa che tu sia suo Zio?" disse la cosa su cui era appoggiato, che era una persona, che lo stava tenendo per la vita come se non potesse sedersi da solo, e che era _troppo caldo_. Zuko diede una gomitata sulle costole all'uomo. Il che fece si che l'uomo si avvolse _anche_ attorno alle braccia di Zuko, e cosa pensava di fare, Zuko gli calpestò il piede. E poi l'uomo lo scosse leggermente, il che rese respirare molto più difficile, e si perse qualsiasi cosa le parole ringhiate nel suo orecchio dall'uomo stessero dicendo perché era troppo impegnato a cercare di ricordare quando Zio avesse cambiato il taglio della sua barba, era...meno appuntito.

"E' un po' fuori di se," disse Zio. "Lo rende più semplice da gestire, anche se mi dispiace per il suo vero Zio. Apparentemente è grasso e pigro, e fa orribile, stupido tea."

"...Suo Zio è il Dragone dell'Est."

"Ah. Smetterò di dispiacermi per lui, allora; si meritano l'un l'altro. Dai, Principe Zuko, un altro po'."

Zuko grugnì con un livello appropriato di drammaticità relativa al tea, ma bevve il resto del tea nella tazza. "Perché i tuoi occhi sono blu?"

"Sto provando qualcosa di nuovo," disse Zio. "Ti piace?"

"Sei strano," Decise Zuko, dopo un momento. Voleva gridare allo Zio di non comprare cose di cui non avevano bisogno, non c'era nulla di sbagliato nel suo vecchio colore degli occhi, non gliene serviva uno nuovo, ma servivano molto energie per urlare e già stare seduti era...molto difficile, anche con quello stupido tizio dietro di lui che lo stava _ancora toccando_. La sua testa ciondolò in avanti, e il mondo diventò nero, probabilmente perché i suoi occhi non erano più aperti. "Sono stanco."

"Vai e sdraialo di nuovo, Comandante. Sarà fuori gioco per un po'."

"Il tea?"

"No, era solo camemoro. Sto cercando di scaldarlo pure dall'interno. Non..sta bene, Comandante. E' troppo freddo anche per qualcuno senza dominio. Per un _dominatore del fuoco_..."

"Starò bene, Zio," disse Zuko, contro il suo cuscino. Era di nuovo...su un cuscino. E le orribile coperte pelose lo stavano soffocando, e l'uomo era una fornace dietro di lui, ma le sue braccia erano tenute strette hai suoi fianchi e tutto era troppo pesante per provare a muoversi. Si sarebbe solo...riposato. Un pochino. "Ti preoccupi troppo."

Poi c'era una mano sulla sua fronte, e non sembrava della taglia giusta, ma tutto il resto di essa era giusto. "Questo è un privilegio di tuo zio, marmocchietto."

%%%

Kustaa spostò lentamente la sua mano. La scosse leggermente, come se non fosse sicuro di cosa farci. Si sedette di nuovo, e rimise la teiera sul piccolo fornello, tenendola calda per quando il soldato si sarebbe svegliato la volta dopo.

Hakoda, nel mentre, cercò di ignorare la collezione di lividi che si era fatto entrando nel raggio di azione del Principe del Fuoco. Come faceva il ragazzino ad annaspare per una teiera ma avere abbastanza energia rimasta per un _assalto spontaneo_ lo lasciava perplesso. Si sistemò di nuovo dietro il piccolo serpente, e avvolse le braccia attorno al ragazzino per afferrargli i polsi preventivamente. Non era un _abbraccio_ ; solo tattiche basilari. Contro un ragazzino mezzo morto. Se il ragazzo fosse sopravvissuto, sarebbe stato un _incubo_.

Quel 'se' continuava a rimanere nell'aria, mentre il ragazzino ricadeva nello stesso stato di respirazione troppo poco profonda e dal polso troppo lento.

C'era qualcosa sul polso del ragazzo. Hakoda lo cercò pigramente sotto le coperte. Era leggermente umido per le onde, e leggermente incrostato di sale sui bordi dove aveva iniziato ad asciugarsi, ma era liscio e sottile sotto, come uno dei nastri che le donne della sua stessa tribù indossavano come collana. Un ciondolo della compagna, forse? Il principe era dell'età giusta per avere una compagna che lo aspettava. La possibile Signora del Fuoco. Era strano pensare che la piccola figura affianco a se apparteneva al futuro Signore del Fuoco. Forse gli avrebbe fatto bene il tempo passato sulla loro nave; se lo avessero trattato equamente, l'avrebbe ricordati salendo al trono? O avrebbe ricordato solo l'umilazione di essere tenuto prigioniero dalle persone che la sua gente definiva come selvaggi? Avrebbe preso rispetto per la loro cultura, o solo una ragione personale in più per distruggerla?

Altre cose da considerare, se il ragazzo fosse sopravvissuto.

Se.

C'era un pendente sul nastro; pietra, rotonda, fredda quanto il ragazzo. Liscia dietro, ma scolpita delicatamente davanti. Era quasi familiare al tocco, come se avesse passato migliaia di volte il disegno con le dita al buio, con il calore di Kya accucciata affianco a lui-

Le mani di Hakoda si fermarono. Lanciò via le coperte, e si alzò, e afferrò il polso del ragazzo. Il pendente blu penzolò tra di loro. Lo voleva rivedere, lo voleva vedere così tanto, ma non legato attorno al polso di un dominatore del fuoco come se fosse qualche tipo di trofeo da ricordare con fierezza.

"Comandante-" iniziò Kustaa, alzandosi.

"Questa è la collana di mia madre. La collana di Kya. La collana di _Katara. Dove l'hai presa?"_

Katara, che ha lasciato al sud due anni fa, per cercare di tenerla al sicuro. La Nazione del Fuoco era stata nella loro casa, qualcosa tra prima e allora. Il _Principe_ della Nazione del Fuoco era stato a casa loro. Quante navi da guerra aveva dato Ozai a suo figlio? Che nome poteva farsi il ragazzo principe a corte, con storie esagerate di come aveva sottomesso gli ultimi della Tribù dell'Acqua del Sud? Quanto tempo fa era stato e perché Hakoda non era lì per fermarlo?

"Comandante," disse Kustaa, con attenzione. "Puoi provare ad avere risposte da lui, o puoi provare a tenerlo in vita. Ora, non puoi avere entrambe. E non penso saresti felice delle risposte che ti potrebbe dare in questo stato."

Strattonò il ragazzo fuori dal letto. Era inginocchiato nel groviglio di pellicce caduto insieme a lui, non combatteva contro la presa di Hakoda la testa chinata mentre mormorava qualcosa fermamente e velocemente come una preghiera.

%%%

La presa sul polso di Zuko gli stava pressando le ossa e non riusciva a ricordare cosa aveva fatto per fare arrabbiare Padre questa volta. Era migliorato così tanto nel nascondere le sue spade, e non aveva saltato nessuna lezione, e...e Padre non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, vero? Aveva mandato via Zuko-

(Non era importante.)

Zio non stava aiutando ma Zio non aiutava mai contro Padre, era sempre via da qualche altra parte o sugli spalti a guardare ma non _aiutava_ mai. Padre era il Signore del Fuoco e Zio era leale e quello significava che sapeva qual'era il suo posto, a differenza di Zuko. Zuko non aveva mai capito qual'era il suo posto, era sempre al limite, aveva sempre bisogno di essere preparato così da poter capire-

(Non era importante.)

Era colpa sua, sapeva che era colpa sua, ma sembrava che le regole cambiassero sempre e nessuno gliele spiegava mai e non sapeva quale aveva rotto ora-

(Non importava mai.)

"Mi dispiace, non lo rifarò, non volevo deluderti, sono il tuo figlio devoto-"

La presa sul suo polso diventò insopportabilmente stretta per un momento, poi si allentò. Delle mani ruvide strapparono la collana che ci aveva legato sopra, perché aveva una collana là. Poi era libero. Mise la mano contro il pavimento, ignorando il modo in cui il suo polso stava urlando per il peso che ci mise sopra. Si inchinò in modo appropriato. Non guardò in su, l'ultima volta che aveva guardato su aveva visto del fuoco non voleva rivederlo-

%%%

Hakoda non era completamente certo che non avrebbe ucciso il principe se fosse rimasto altro tempo nella stanza. La collana Kya stava facendo un cerchio contro la sua mano, freddo come la morte. Il ragazzo si inchinò ai suoi piedi e gli parlò come se fosse suo padre, ma che razza di padre _vorrebbe_ un figlio coperto di paura-

Il signore del Fuoco, ovviamente. Era un uomo vile, che cresceva una vipera di figlio.

Lo sguardo del Guaritore Kustaa si spostò tra il ragazzo e Hakoda. Non c'era alcun giudizio sul suo viso; era più il tipo che voleva vedere la quantità di casino che avrebbe dovuto pulire dal proprio pavimento.

Hakoda fece un respiro lento. "Non dire al resto dell'equipaggio che è stato al sud. Non finché non sappiamo di più."

"Certo. E il principe?"

"Fai quel che puoi. Ho delle domande per lui."

Kustaa aspettò finché il Comandante non uscì. Poi fece uscire il suo di respiro, e si accovacciò. "Su," disse, avvolgendo un braccio attorno al ragazzo. "Torna dentro tu. Suppongo sia il mio turno ora, se sono l'unico che non sta per strangolarti."

Il principe si fece guidare sotto le coperte senza le sue solite lamentele. Quando Kustaa si infilò affianco a lui, si ritrovò con un dominatore del fuoco che nascondeva la faccia contro la sua maglietta. Il ragazzino stava tremando, ma non per il freddo.* Il che era una distinzione a cui Kustaa non era molto affezionato.  
  
  


*qua la scrittrice dice " _the boy was shaking, not shivering._ " che tradotto letterlamente sarebbe "il ragazzo stava tremando, non tremando" che non ha senso. In inglese shivering si usa per il tremolio da freddo, mentre shaking è ad esempio il tremare d'ansia, paura, agitazione etc.

%%%

Hakoda appoggiò la collana sulla propria scrivania, vicino al foglio bianco. Sopo un momento, mise a posto il foglio, così che ci fosse solo la collana.

Avrebbe scritto ad Ozai solo se il ragazzo fosse sopravvissuto. Il ragazzo sarebbe sopravvissuto solo se avesse superato la sua malattia, e le domande di Hakoda.

Quello non era il tipo di 'se' su cui avrebbe sprecato inchiostro.

Katara. Sokka. Sua madre. Tutti quelli del suo villaggio, tutti quelli nei loro villaggi, per quanto dispersi e nascossi fossero; l'aveva fatto per loro. Se n'e andato, per loro.

Non aveva mai pensato che loro pure l'avrebbero lasciato.

%%%

Il ragazzino sopravvisse. La sua temperatura si alzò durant eil giorno fino ad arrivare ad una temperatura normale, poi anche più alta di quella di un dominatore del fuoco; continuò a salire durante la notte, finché non fu febbricitante al tocco, poi quasi intoccabile. Il Guaritore Kustaa ipotizzò che ora avessero un dominatore del fuoco febbricitante tra le mani. Che era, possibilmente, ancora tra i limiti normali del loro tipo.

Tutto questo comunque non impedì i tentativi di fuga, che iniziarono prepotentemente nel momento in cui Kustaa lo lasciò solo per fare rapporto.


	4. Cosa è successo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiego brevemente.

Ciao a tutti.

Vorrei scusarmi immensamente per l'attesa, e anche per questo che non è un capitolo.

Volevo avvertire che sono costretto a fermare l'andare avanti con la traduzione, come ho già spiegato a MuffinLance.   
Quando ho iniziato questo piccolo progetto andava tutto bene, ma da fine settembre sono successe moltissime cose nella mia vita. Non mi metterò a spiegare cosa, ma posso preoccupatevi per me. E' un periodo burrascoso, e sono certo che non finirà per almeno qualche altro mese, quindi ho deciso di mettere questa storia in stand-by. Nei prossimi mesi cercerò di andare avanti, ma non posso promettervi nulla. Sto pensando se cancellare tutto direttamente o no, perché ho visto che delle persone erano felici di questa traduzione, ma non ho idea di quando avrò il tempo per lavorarci su. Sono immensamente dispiaciuto. Quando ho iniziato a tradurla non avrei mai pensato che la mia vita potesse cambiare così radicalmente in così poco tempo, quindi sì. Mi dispiace da morire. Avrei dovuto pensarci di più sopra prima di pubblicare. 

Spero di tornare il prima possibile, grazie mille per i kudos e i commenti.

Vi auguro un buon 2021, e che sia migliore dell'anno scorso. 

Vostro, Luk x


End file.
